The Woman He Deserves
by edwestwickschesthair
Summary: Blair is in for a huge surprise when she discovers that Dan is not the man she thought he was. But can she become the woman that Chuck deserves, or is it too late?
1. Prologue

She sat alone in the doctor's office, waiting for him to return. _Of all things_, she mused with a shake of her head. All those years sleeping with Manhattan's notorious bad boy bachelor and she had managed to remain STD-free. But one roll in the hay with Humphrey, and here she was...itching and irritated.

The creaking of the door brought her attention back to the present, as she twisted her fingers nervously together.

"Well, Mrs. Grimaldi-"

"Waldorf," Blair interrupted with a grimace.

"Ms. Waldorf," the doctor corrected with a raised eyebrow. "It appears that you have developed some form of gonorrhea."

"Gonorrhea?" Blair's eyebrows narrowed in disbelief.

"You may know it as the clap," the doctor corrected, only to be shushed by Blair.

"I know what gonorrhea is," she snapped at him irritated. "You're obviously wrong, though. Dan hasn't been with anyone but me for an embarrassingly long time. You'll just have to check again." With that, she folded her arms across her chest and proceeded to stare the MD down.

"Ms. Waldorf," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't need to check again. You have gonorrhea. Maybe your partner wasn't completely honest with you about his last sexual encounter." Noticing Blair was about to interrupt him, he hurried on, "But whatever it is, you do, indeed, have gonorrhea. I have written you a prescription that you'll need to fill immediately." With that, he slapped a small piece of paper, presumably the aforementioned prescription, down on the desk in front of her, and rose to leave.

"I'll just get a second opinion!" Blair all but shrieked as he left the office with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Hmph!" she grunted, hastily grabbing her belongings before rushing out of the building in a blaze of fury and Chanel No. 5.

"You lying, ego maniacal, Muppet-haired freak!" Blair greeted Dan as he opened the door to the loft to let her in. He had leaned in for a kiss and was confused by her sudden outburst.

"Well, hello to you, too, Blair," he sighed as he followed her inside and picked up the coat that she had hastily thrown onto his floor, neatly placing it across the couch instead.

"How could you?" she shrieked as she spun on her Manolo-clad foot and thrust an accusatory finger in his chest.

Dan's eyes narrowed in confusion. "How could I...what?" His voice trailed off in a question.

"You- gave- me- the- clap!" Blair punctuated each word with a slap to his chest.

Dan's eyes widened as he ducked from under her assault. "I...wa-the clap? You mean like g-gonorrhea?"

"No, like a round of applause," Blair mimicked him evilly. "Yes, I mean gonorrhea, you liar!" With that, she resumed her slapping. "You told me you hadn't been with anyone since the she hobo over a year ago!"

"I haven't!" Dan defended as he quickly sprinted to the other side of the room in order to place the protective covering of the couch between them. "Blair, calm down. I did not give you gonorrhea! Maybe it was Louis?"

Dan quickly realized the mistake in what he had said as he watched Blair's eyes narrow and her lips press into a frighteningly thing line. "Louis and I," she spoke with a scary calm, "Have not been intimate for over 6 months now. I slept with you, I got the clap. I know you're a writer and not a math whiz, but those numbers don't add up."

Dan visibly swallowed as he watched her slowly descending upon him like a tigress.

"Blair, just listen," Dan began, only to be cut off by a sharp slap across his stubbly cheek.

"You lied to me, Humphrey, and you marred my previously pristine health record with an ailment more befitting of someone from New Jersey than the Palatial halls of Monaco." Turning, she gathered her coat back up and made her way swiftly toward the door.

"Blair, wait!" Dan called out, rushing after her while still holding his throbbing cheek.

Blair threw the door open, but quickly turned to face him, causing him to almost run right into her. "I'm done with this little experiment in how the other half lives," she spit at him with a curl in her lip. "Oh, and you were awful in bed." With that, she slammed the door on his face and was gone, leaving a flustered Dan to men to his broken heart and swollen cheek.

**A/N: Hi, guys! I am a longtime fan of Gossip Girl but this is my first venture into the world of writing fic for this show. This is going to be a multichaptered fic, so I hope you'll leave me a comment to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1

Blair anxiously tapped her foot against the linoleum floor of the elevator as it ascended to Chuck's suite. After taking a laborious 2-hour long shower to rid her body of any remaining Brooklyn parasites, she finally settled on a decision that would change the course of her life forever: she was going to say yes to Chuck for good. They hadn't spoken for months while she was dating the unmentionable proletariat, but Blair had secretly kept tabs on every aspect of Chuck's life while they were apart. From Bass Industries' quarterly stock reports, to his dating life plastered all over Gossip Girl and Page 6. Blair's heart would shatter into a million pieces whenever she caught a glimpse of the nefarious playboy and his new blonde flavor of the week attached to his hip. She suppressed her feelings of contempt and jealousy for a while by taking out her frustrations out on Humdrum Humphrey. After their uninspiring trysts, Blair silently wept at night, yearning for a different pair of arms to be wrapped around her body. But the past is just a prologue, Blair mused, it would all start here.

The ding of the elevator shook Blair out of her reverie as she arrived at her destination. She self-consciously smoothed the skirt of her dress and combed her fingers through her hair as she stepped out into the foyer. Blair was surprised to hear multiple voices emanating from the living room. She stealthily tiptoed across the expansive suite and was slightly disappointed to find Nate and Serena languorously sprawled out on the couch, gin martinis in hand (her favorite). Her eyes roamed across the room and found Chuck fixing himself a drink, clearly in equally high spirits. As he turned around, Blair's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes surveyed Chuck's svelte body hungrily, noting the sharp angular cuts of his 3-piece suit and how it fit him like a glove. Blair's jaw involuntarily tightened as she gazed into his dark, inciting eyes.

"Blair?" Chuck's smile was quickly replaced by a worried frown. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes-" Blair's voice shot up two octaves without meaning to, "I just needed to see you." She glanced at Nate and Serena's equally confused faces, "Can we talk..._alone?_"

"B, what's going on?" Serena straightened up and gave her a guarded look.

"Nothing. I just need to talk to Chuck," Blair shot her a cold glare as she affixed a hand on her hip, "What are _you_ doing here anyway? Don't you have class?"

"Nate and I were just talking an extended lunch break," Serena looked at Chuck inquisitively and he shrugged in response.

"Yeah, we should get going," Nate conceded while glancing at his watch, clearly not noticing the palpable tension in the room.

Chuck watched them go with a raised eyebrow, to which Serena merely shrugged and followed Nate into the elevator with a small wave goodbye and a look of slight pity.

"Well, now that we're alone," Blair began, walking slowly toward Chuck with a wicked gleam in her eye.

Chuck took a nearly imperceptible step backward before pulling at his tie. "What can I do for you, Blair?"

Blair smiled and took a deep breath. "I broke up with Dan!" Her expression was jubilant and expectant, but her face fell as she watched Chuck have no reaction. Clearing her throat after a moment of silence, she tried again. "Bass, did you hear me? I broke up with Dan!"

Chuck's face barely flickered as he turned toward the bar and poured himself a finger of scotch. Turning back to look at Blair's still-expectant face, he thought the better of it and added another two fingers before downing the whole thing in one gulp.

Blair huffed her annoyance and marched over to the bar, standing directly in front of him. "Did you hear me? I'm single now. No more Louis, no more Dan." She slid one hand up his lapel and gave him a knowing look as her mouth tilted up in a smirk and her tongue barely peaked out to wet her bottom lip.

Before her hand could travel anywhere else, Chuck caught it and returned it to her side. "Congratulations," was all he said in an emotionless tone before turning and walking toward the elevator, whistling for Monkey as he did.

Blair's brows furrowed in confusion as she watched the shaggy mutt prance happily over to his master and sit obediently in front of him while Chuck laced his leash around the pooch's collar.

"Chuck," Blair's voice softened, causing him to turn back, Monkey still on hand. "What do you mean congratulations? I came here because we can be together again. Me and you, as it was always meant to be." She smiled as she began walking toward him, happy that he was not retreating from her advance. "Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. Together. Forever." By the time she had finished she was standing mere feet away from him.

Chuck's eyes fluttered closed and he seemed to take a small breath as his nostrils flared and deflated slowly.

When he finally opened his eyes, Blair felt fear birthed in the pit of her stomach at the coldness she found there. "Blair," he began, his voice steady, causing her to take a step even closer to him. "If you'll excuse me, Monkey needs his afternoon walk. He gets quite moody if we get off schedule." To the dog's murmur of indignation, he looked down and muttered, "No offense."

Blair's face had morphed into a mask of shock, hurt, and anger. "Chuck! What are you doing? I just told you I'm finally free to be with you!"

Chuck sighed as he stepped onto the elevator with Monkey before turning to face Blair once more. "Blair, have you ever thought that maybe I'm not ready to be with _you_?" With that, he allowed the elevator doors to shut and whisk him away, leaving a devastated and confused Blair Waldorf in his wake.


End file.
